


Yes, Master

by Pervy_Mel



Series: Play Time [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky mention, Roleplay, Top Katsuki Yuuri, maid victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Yuuri is in a hurry, Victor wait for him at their apartment with a surprise.





	Yes, Master

Yuuri was leaning against the guard of the ice rink, watching the young, yet talented Yuri Pliskety or Yurio,  his rival and friend, practice his routine for the next tournament schedule for September. Yuuri already finished his own practice and despite the fact he always enjoyed seeing his friend skate, right now he just wanted to go back home. Viktor was waiting for him at the apartment they were sharing. He said he had planned  a surprise for him. Yuuri was curious about what his fiance had in mind. Sooner he could leave the practice better it would be. 

 

At first he thought he would be able to leave once he finished his own routine practice, but the coach didn't let him. He said watching other skater performing has the best way to challenge ourselves. Yuuri couldn't denied that, he always wanted to push himself a bit more after seeing Yurio practicing. However today it was different, Viktor was waiting for him, he needed to leave soon. Yuuri was watching Yurio finishing his routine, which was meaning the practice would end soon.  The young man did his last jump and gracefully finish his choreography in time with the end of the song. 

For Yuuri it was his cue to take his leave, but soon as took his bag, Yakov, their coach, called all the skater around him. “ _Great now a speech, like if it was the time for that_ ” thought Yuuri walking towards the old man. “ _Wonder what it's about, better be important_ ”. Yuuri didn't wanted to hear what the coach was about to tell them. The practice was over, he needed to leave.  

 

“As you all aware, the competitions will soon start, in only three months, you will not be training mate, but rivals. Rivals who aim for the gold medal.  Closer we will get from the beginning of the tournament, more frequent the practice will become. Hope you are all ready for it.” Yakov told them. “Yes Sir!” replied the skater in one voice. Speech over, Yuuri grab his bag and hurriedly took the direction of the exit of the arena. 

 

Mid-way to the door, in the hallway, Mila Babicheva and Georgi Popovich were talking about going out to take some drink. When Yuuri passed beside them, Mila called out his name, “Yuuri!” He was already at the door, right to get out, but turn toward the young woman with a forced smile, hoping no one will noticed how annoyed he was to be stopped when he was in a hurry, “Yes Mila? You want to tell me something?” he asked, slowly walking toward the two skaters. “ Georgi and I was thinking about to get some drink, want to come? Yurio was also supposed to come, but he ditch us to go see his boyfriend” said Mila.

“His FRIEND” insist Georgi, “Yuri and Otabek are only friend”

“Friend with benefit you mean” replied Mila “ You never noticed how refreshed was our little Yuri each time after meeting with Otabek?”

“You are imagining thing” said Georgi

“You are blind” replied the young woman, “ They would make out in front of you and you would still denied it” sighed Mila.

Yuuri was listening to the bickering of the two Russian,  wondering if he could walk away of without being noticed, but soon as he has about to turn away, Mila stop him asking him if he wanted to join them, he could also invite Viktor if he wanted.  Yuuri thanks her for the invitation, but decline , Viktor and him already had thing planned and he had to go home. Yuuri turn toward the exit, leaving a Mila with an amusing smile and a depressed Georgi. He will have to endure alone, the complains of his follow Russian skaters about how life is unfair to her. 

 

Leaving his two rink mate behind, Yuuri took the direction of the apartment, walking at a fast pace, almost running. He got home around forty-five minutes later, climbed the stair two-by-two. Once at the door he had to wait a bit to take his breath. Took out his keys and opened the door.

 

“Viktor! I’m home” called Yuuri from the entrance. But no answer. “ _Where the hell he is?_ ” Thoughts Yuuri “ _He said he would wait for me at home_ ”. The young man took out his shoes, put his jacket on a hook and walk to the living room where Makkachin greet him, wagging his tail. The dog was happy to see his second dad coming back home. Yuuri pet Makka’s head scanning the room, if Viktor was at home, he was either hiding or too busy to notice Yuuri was back. 

 

The young man decide to look through the apartment to find if his fiance was still home. He first took the way to their bedroom. He saw by the space under the door the light was on, Viktor was probably waiting for him there, but why he didn't answer back when Yuuri called his name? Once in front of the door, he took the doorknob in his hand, turn and slowly open it.

 

The sight he had on the other side made him wonder if he was sleeping or if he was awake, either way it was the most delectable sight he has. Viktor was sitting on the edge of the bed, dress with a black and white maid outfit with an alluring look in the eyes. Yuuri wasn’t sure of what he should do, one thing he was certain of is the night will not be relaxing. 

 

Viktor look at is partner, amuse by his reaction. The young man didn’t know what to do, therefore the Russian skater decided to take the matter into his hand. 

“Welcome back home, Master” softly said Viktor, “I’ll prepare dinner soon or maybe the Master want to take a bath before eating?”

 

At that moment, Yuuri didn't really cared about the supper, what he wanted is  a delectable Viktor moaning all through the night. Yuuri was about to walk and push his new maid on the bed. But the Russian stopped him,“Your mom never told you to not eat the dessert before the main dish?”, he whispered to Yuuri’s ear, while pressing his body against his lover. Yuuri swallowed his saliva with difficulty and stepped back looking at the beautiful blue eyes of Viktor. 

Yuuri tried to reply, but no word pass his lips, his mind was somewhere else, already thrusting in Viktor’s hole and the latter knew it and was toying with him.

 

Viktor took his fiance hand and lead him in the hallway, stopping in front of the bathroom “ Does Master want to wash himself before eating?” he asked with a smile “I will wash Master’s back if he want it”.  Viktor was being unfair to him, thought Yuuri, Viktor was teasing him, trying to see how long he could hold back. For Viktor it was a game and the Japanese skater decide to play along with him. He knew it would be hard, but he must resist the temptation to take Viktor. He knew his Russian lover like it rough so he was decided to give him what he was looking for. “I will certainly take a bath before eating” replied Yuuri “I sweat a lot during practice”.  Viktor looked at Yuuri, opened the bathroom door and lead his Master in.. 

 

“Will the maid undress his Master?” ask Yuuri carefully watching Viktor reaction. The latter smile, passed his hands under Yuuri t-shirt, slowly lifting it up uncovering the pale skin of his lover. Soon this slender body will be on top of him, thrusting into him as hard as he can, until exhaustion. After they will be laying on the bed, side-by-side naked with maybe only a thin blanket to cover them. He would be asleep in Yuuri’s arm. Viktor was looking forward this moment. It was their private moment together, it was his favorite moment of the day, falling asleep in the arm of the man he  love, then waking up the next day looking at his sweet other half face while he is still sleeping. He will wait there in his arm for him to wake-up and greet him with a loving smile. 

 

Viktor finished to undress Yuuri and ask him to sit on the stool, took a sponge and soak it with water and soap. He without putting too much pressure, he slowly start to wash Yuuri’s back and move to his chest and then lower part. He especially took care of properly cleaning his cock, he would suck on it later, so it needed to be nice and clean. He took his lover virile member and start moving his hand up and down. Soon Yuuri cock became hard as rock and he start letting go soft moan. More quickly Viktor was moving his hand, louder the moan become. Yuuri tried to ask Viktor to stop, he wouldn’t be able to hold any longer, but he couldn’t soon as he opened his mouth, Viktor kissed him. First it was gentle gently little kiss that rapidly became more passionate kiss, their tongue were tangled together. More passionate the kiss were, more Viktor hands was moving fast. Yuuri was about to let go everything but try to hold back a little more, he didn’t want to give Viktor this small victory. Yuuri decide to move forward, hoping it help a little bit, grap Viktor ass and pushed him on the wet floor. On top of Viktor, Yuuri approach the latter ear and whispered him “I’ll be a naughty boy tonight and eat my dessert before the main dishes.” and then proceed to gently bite Viktor ear, slowly going down toward his lover neck, while unbuttoning the maid outfit. 

 

Viktor blushed, the moment Yuuri pushed him on the floor, he knew he lost, now the only thing he could do his enjoy the moment. Yuuri was now softly biting, sucking his nipples. Viktor let out a moan showing Yuuri he was doing it right. Yuuri continue to go down, lift Viktor short skirt and remove his panties. The Japanese skater was certainly not the only one to enjoy the moment. Soon as it was release from this prison of fabric, Viktor’s cock point toward the ceiling, precum started to flow from the tip. Yuuri was about to take it in his hand, however he decide instead to not give this pleasure to Viktor, not yet. His lover teased him a lot, pushed him to his limit, he needed to be punish. Yuuri grabbed Viktor by the hair, told him to get on his knee, and present him his dick. Viktor took it to his mouth and start sucking on it. Yuuri was now pumped, he knew he could hold until Viktor cum first. 

 

Viktor was sucking on  Yuuri’s cock hoping he will cum soon. Sooner the young Japanese skater would let go his semen, sooner they would take the matter to the bedroom, but Yuuri didn’t seems to be ready to let it go. He took Viktor’s head between his hand and start pushing his dick deeper into the Russian throat. Viktor tried to resist, but he couldn’t get away and biting wasn’t an option, so he let Yuuri do his thing until he released his head. Viktor let Yuuri’s member go while coughing and taking back his breath. At this moment, Yuuri pushed him back to on the floor, turn him around, Viktor was now showing his back. His, not so tender lover, lift his skirt and start playing with his bottom. Yuuri was preparing Viktor to get penetrated by his dick. He first start by a finger, then add a second one and finish with three. Even if Viktor did tease him a lot, Yuuri didn’t wanted to hurt him. When he felt like Viktor was ready to receive him, Yuuri slowly push his cock into his Russian lover hole. Once it was all inside, he wait a bit and then carefully started moving. He knew Viktor will soon ask him to go faster and harder, but he wanted to take his time for the moment, savoring the pleasure of being inside of his other half warm ass.

 

After a moment, Yuuri felt Viktor hole tighten around his dick and his lover let a cute moan out while asking for more. Yuuri started thrusting faster and harder, until the gentle moan transformed into a scream of pleasure. Thankfully their apartment was soundproof, their neighbor will not call the police on them. He was pushing his dick more vigorously into the Russian ass in front of him. Harder he was pushing, tighter the hole became and stronger the scream was. Yuuri was satisfied, he knew Viktor was about to cum. He gradually lean on Viktor’s back, letting go one of his hand from the Russian hips and grabbed the cock that was dangling under. He slow down his pace to match the up and down movement of his hand. Viktor was panting, out of breathing, moaning, whispering Yuuri’s name, he was at his limit and the Japanese boy knew it.  Just a little more and Viktor let out a last scream while cumming on the bathroom floor. He then collapsed on the wet floor, exhausted. After a while, he realize it wasn’t over, Yuuri haven’t cum yet. 

 

Yuuri bended down to reach Viktor ear, asked him if he wanted to move to the bedroom or finish it in the bathroom. Even if he would had rather finish it in the bedroom, at this point Viktor didn’t really care anymore, the only thing that was matter was Yuuri’s pleasure. He wanted him to feel good and satisfied, therefore he didn’t answer and just started moving his hips around to make Yuuri feel even more pleasure. 

Viktor turn his head, trying to have a glimpse at Yuuri’s expression while he was making love to him. The latter noticed it, slow down the pace and bended down to kiss his lover. Looking at Viktor, Yuuri wanted to look at him face to face. Slowly he started to move Viktor around, carefully, he didn’t want their connection to break up. When they finally stop changing position, Viktor was sitting on top of Yuuri and was doing a circular movement with his hip to accentuate Yuuri’s pleasure. Yuuri liked the view he had he front of him. If his lover liked it rough, Yuuri rather make love more gently. He doesn’t really care about who was the dominant and who was the submissive one. The only thing that was important to him is to give the right amount of pleasure to hear Viktor scream his name on top of his lungs and to receive enough pleasure to pass out the rest of the night, he didn’t care about the rest. 

 

Yuuri was gazing at Viktor who slowly put his arm around his neck and pressed his body against him, panting into his ear, softly calling his name and came once again time. It was the second time and Yuuri was delight.

 

Viktor was moving his hip around to provide more pleasure to Yuuri, he soon feel Yuuri’s cock become bigger and harder inside him. Yuuri was finally about to cum, his lover was finally about to let go all his semens inside him. Viktor was ready to receive everything Yuuri was about to give him. Yuuri suddenly called Viktor’s name while letting out his white semi-translucent liquid out of him to fill Viktor’s inside. They stayed like that for a while, exhausted, out of breath. After a moment, Viktor finally start to move. Seeing his lover had some difficulties to get up, Yuuri tried helping him, but he hadn’t any strength left and he had a really sexy image in front of him, a really messy Viktor who was still wearing half of his maid outfit. Yuuri wanted to jump him once again, but he wasn’t sure Viktor would be able to hold it. 

 

Viktor finally managed to sit beside Yuuri, wondering how to clean himself, inside out. In fact he knew but didn’t want to do it in front of Yuuri. It wasn’t the most beautiful thing to see. While Viktor was still wondering how to make Yuuri get out of the bathroom, the latter start kissing his neck, “What are you doing?” asked Viktor surprise by Yuuri initiative, him who never do the first step

“I’m kissing your neck” replied Yuuri

“I know that, but why? You didn’t had enough?”

“I guess not…”

 

Yuuri start caressing Viktor’s body which react rapidly, his nipple became hard and his cock slowly began to lift his skirt. “Damn…”, thought Viktor, “and “I was thinking being the needy one”. Yuuri directed his hand toward his Russian lover crotch, taking his cock into his hand and start moving up and down. Viktor soon start letting out soft moan.

“We can have another round in the bedroom is you want?”

“The bedroom…”whispered Viktor, it seems like an great idea to him. The bathroom floor was hard and his knee started to hurt. “I...want to continue in the bedroom” replied Viktor a bit louder. 

Yuuri was still kissing his lover nape, biting his ear,but stop playing with his dick. Viktor and him slowly stand-up, get out of the bathroom and start to move in direction of the bedroom. Mid-way to the room, Yuuri pushed Viktor on the wall, start to kissing him passionately, biting his lower lips “Wonder if I can hold back to the room” he murmur to the Russian ear, pressing his body against him, rubbing his tight on Viktor crotch. Viktor let go a sigh “I’m sure you will if you stop rubbing on me” he replied. 

“You are the one you started that play” said Yuuri with an amused smile

“I know…” replied Viktor, “I just didn’t know it would turn like this” he thought..

“If you are too tired to walk, said Yuuri, I can carry you to the room”

“I’m...okay...we just have to keep going”

 

If Viktor was toying with Yuuri earlier, now it was the opposite, Yuuri was playing with him. Not that Viktor dislike the situation, he was just not used to see his Japanese lover like this. Yuuri never initiate anything normally, he just wait thing happen, but now Yuuri was leading. 

 

When the couple finally made it their room, Yuuri pushed Viktor on the bed, spread his leg and start kissing his inner thigh. Viktor grab Yuuri hair and try to make his lover look at him, but Yuuri didn’t had any intention to move from there now. Slowly he direct his mouth toward his lover member and started licking it. The taste was bitter and salty, the mix of cum and sweat left a weird aftertaste in Yuuri’s mouth, but he didn’t really care, he just wanted to hear Viktor moaning again and it didn’t took time before it start. When Viktor seems about to cum, Yuuri suddenly stop, he look at his lover who’s eyes was begging for more. Yuuri smirk, he spread Viktor’s leg a bit more and kneel between them, he was ready to insert his cock back into Viktor.  Like for their first round in the bathroom, it started roughly and then once Viktor came, Yuuri gradually slow down the pace to let Viktor take control of the moment. 

 

After that, they had another round of pure pleasure, it was almost a sin to enjoy having that much sex, Viktor was exhausted and pass out after Yuuri came for the last time. He woke-up several hours later, the sun was peeking through the curtain, Yuuri was sleeping by his side, he was sticky, sweaty and smell cum, but he didn’t give a single fuck, he woke up in Yuuri’s arms and that was the only thing that was important to him. Yuuri awakes not long after, looked at Viktor blue eyes, caress his silky gray hair and smile, “Good morning my love, did you sleep well?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading, this is the very first fan fiction I wrote two years ago. Someone was looking for Top!Yuri fanfiction and didn't found a lot, so I decide to write one for her.


End file.
